


Coca-Cola and Red Wine

by yonekuni



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drugs, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, trans character written by a trans author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonekuni/pseuds/yonekuni
Summary: Peter Parker has a strained and weird relationship with Wade Wilson, A.K.A Deadpool, A.K.A Mercenary for hireThings between them have become more casual and as tensions rise more emotions come out into the open'Focused on going home, Peter heads to the checkout counter, nearly bumping into another person. He looks up in order to apologize for possibly getting into another person's way. It's Deadpool, standing there. Well, more accurately it's Wade.He's not wearing any of his leather, but he's just as covered.They make eye contact and Wade smiles in recognition. Peter makes a weak grin in response."Hey, Pete." '
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Coca-Cola and Red Wine

Peter was browsing the snack aisle he was in, examining the different chips. He was craving something really unhealthy but did not have the money for fast food. He would not be able to restrain himself from devouring at least 6 burgers, a large fry, with a large drink, which would not help his wallet in the slightest. 

While considering his two finalized chip choices, the store door opened, the bell above signaling a new customer. Normal people would have heard the bell, and let it go in one ear and out the other. Peter, on the other hand, tensed anytime he was in a local store like this one. He anticipated for any spidey-sense, but when he felt nothing, he relaxed. Convenience stores get robbed way too often, so Peter is always on the lookout.

Focused on going home, Peter heads to the checkout counter, nearly bumping into another person. He looks up in order to apologize for possibly getting into another person's way. It's Deadpool, standing there. Well, more accurately it's Wade.

He's not wearing any of his leather, but he's just as covered. 

They make eye contact and Wade smiles in recognition. Peter makes a weak grin in response. 

"Hey, Pete."

Peter has seen Wade unmasked many times, but it's always so surprising. Never in a bad way, though, Peter would never admit that. He definitely finds Wade to have striking features. It's also a special thing because Wade never takes his mask off unless he wants to be serious, which as you can imagine, rarely happens.

"Hey, Wade."

Only recently has Peter unmasked himself to Wade. Their relationship was getting complicated and he didn't feel right keeping it from Wade anymore. He knew that keeping Spider-Man a secret was something he had to lie about in order to keep him, his friends, and family safe, but he hated lying to a friend. And Wade was a friend. It's a weird and sometimes a strained friendship, but it was a friendship. 

"Got the munchies?" Wade asked.

Peter gives him an awkward laugh.

"Not too far off."

The two men stood there in silence, looking at each other. Wade was still smiling, but Peter wasn't sure what he was emoting. Many thoughts were going through his head and many complicated emotions through his heart. 

To his heart, Peter wanted to like Wade. Wanted to excuse many of Wade's shortcomings. To his brain, Peter wanted to keep a distance, wanted to keep things professional only. Wade was Deadpool, and Deadpool killed people. 

At the same time though, Deadpool has eased up on killing, if not completely stopping. Wade has also made it clear that he wanted to do better, not just for Peter, but for himself.

Peter would also be lying if he didn't have a few moments with Wade that made him feel at ease and actually happy around the man.

A strange friendship has formed between them as such.

Peter cleared his throat.

"I should check out…"

Wade's eyes widened.

"Oh! Sorry about that," Wade steps back and gestures a clear path for Peter.

Peter flashes a small smile towards Wade and walks past. He keeps his eyes forward, in fear of Wade watching him. When he gets to the counter he's temporarily distracted by his transaction. 

He wants to look back.

The transaction ends and Peter meanders towards the door, keeping eyes forward. He can't help but look.

Taking a peek back towards the aisles, Peter locks eyes with Wade.

Wade smirks at him.

Peter huffs and leaves quicker than he would have originally. 

-

Clad in his spandex, Peter is perched on the edge of a building. It was a usual starting place for his many routes. He wasn't planning on meeting with Deadpool tonight, but it wouldn't surprise him if they ran into each other.

Not like Peter was thinking about Wade or anything.

He swung down, across the street, and into an alley. Peter felt a slight tingle from one of his senses, spidey or not. 

Peter calls out to the dark.

"Whoever's there, get your hand out of the cookie jar!"

A panicked rustling was heard, in response to Peter calling out. 

Crawling onto the wall to stay out of sight and to get the jump on the unknown others, Peter maneuvered closer to get a look at what he was dealing with.

It was Wade. Again. 

And some person who was already running the opposite way of Peter.

Wade and Peter locked eyes.

Pete drops down and lifts his mask to get a better look at Wade and assess the situation. 

"Y'know my spidey sense doesn't ever go off for you. Why did it go off for that guy," Peter points his thumbs towards the direction of the escapee. 

"Oh, he was some local drug dealer," Wade responds nonchalantly as if that was a normal thing.

_Maybe it is for him,_ Peter thought.

"He was packing. Heh, both ways if you catch my drift."

Wade snickers and Peter scoffs and rolls his eyes at him.

"Why are you messing with some guy like that?"

"Hey! Drug dealers and drug users are people too. Also, I'm supporting local business. Taking drugs off the street. You should be proud of me!"

Peter sighs heavily and lets it go. 

"Can drugs even affect you?" Peter questions heavily.

"Oh sure, just takes really strong shit," Wade lifts up his bag of weed he bought "This is the strongest shit I've ever bought and I can only get it from that guy."

Peter sighs again.

"Go home, Wade."

Wade stiffens and salutes to Peter.

"Sir yes, sir!"

-

The next morning Peter wakes up sore. He didn't do much last night patrol wise, but he's been burning the candle at both ends if he was being honest. 

He was also cold. Colder than usual.

Bleary-eyed, Peter looks around for what could be causing such a cold apartment. Perhaps the wide-open window could cause that.

Right on the edge of the inside window sill was a gram of weed. Peter could only presume it was Wade's weed.

Peter was not going to smoke it, not because he doesn't do that sometimes in a blue moon, but because if it was good weed he could sell it and get rent money easily.

Cautiously, Peter opened the bag to smell it. 

Yeah.

It was strong.

-

Peter moves around his apartment at a slower pace than usual. He has a day off and can do whatever he wants. Which means he'll pretty much Spider-Man all day.

He takes his time, making himself breakfast, taking medicine, and sipping his morning coffee. It’s a colder day, but not cold enough to really wear a heavy coat. Perfect for Peter since he doesn’t have any good heavy clothing.

Everything seems so calm and cool until a sudden bout of yelling and what seems to be fighting noises erupt from the alley under Peter’s window. He stomps to the window, ready to yell at whoever is disrupting his quiet morning.

Deadpool.

_What is that bastard doing here?_ Peter thought loud and grumpily. 

Peter quickly thought about whether he should just yell at them again or get down there and see what the hell was happening.

He sighs. He’s going to help Wade, of course he would. 

Peter jumps out the window and onto the nearby fire escape. He quickly runs down and hesitates for a second once he gets to the ground.

Both the men are yelling so loudly that Peter cannot even begin to understand what they are yelling about. They’re both in each other’s spaces, man-handling each other, not exactly throwing punches yet. Peter was just surprised Wade hadn’t shot anybody yet. 

Peter rushes over to Wade’s back and pulls on him, to get him off the other guy. Wade doesn’t cooperate, so Peter uses more strength, successfully pulling Wade away further. In response though, Wade elbows Peter in the sternum.

Anger hits Peter harder than Wade did as he rips Wade off the other guy entirely and throws him to the ground. Peter pins Wade from getting up and punches him once in the face. 

A cracking sound resounded in the now silent alleyway. All Peter could hear was his and Wade’s hard breathing. Then a sound of feet shuffling behind him. 

Peter gets off of Wade and stands towards the other guy who is still standing there. A tall lanky man with thick-rimmed glasses stands there, looking disgusted. His hair was frizzy and wild looking. 

"Uhh, should I go or…?"

Wade, still laying on the ground blood trickling out of his nose, points to the man.

"Don't you fucking dare leave."

"Listen, man, I'm not trying to get in the middle of your weird fight-fucking."

For the first time in a while, Peter blushed out of embarrassment. 

He cleared his throat.

"Why are you two here?"

Wade sits up and blood rushes out of his nose for a second, then starts to stop, healing factor kicking in.

"Did you get my surprise at your window?"

Peter sighs.

"Yes, I did. But why are you here, and why is he here," Peter asks again, pointing to the frizzy-haired man.

"Well I told Weasel over there that I was gonna come here so I could check-in and see if you got my gift," Wade winks "And he said 'no way man, he's gonna throw it away' and I told him he was dead fucking wrong. I said that if anything you'd give it to a friend who'd use it because you're nice like that."

Peter stares at them, baffled.

"So you came over to see if I have or would smoke the weed you gave me. And you then began fighting once you arrived at my house, over the weed." 

No response from any of them.

"I can't believe I like you."

Peter holds his head in his hands. He just wanted a nice slow and easy day.

**WAIT**

Wade is staring at Peter and Peter is staring at Wade, definitely feeling the heat in his face now. 

_Did I just say that?_ Peter thought, his mind racing.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go," Weasel remarked, beginning to turn and walk away.

Peter, without a word, walked away and back up the fire escape. He was not going to deal with what he just said. He was not ready to approach the feelings he may or may not have for Wade.

"Wait-!" Wade calls out for either Weasel or Peter. Peter isn't sure and he doesn't want to stop to find out.

He was not dealing with any of this bullshit today.


End file.
